


My Daddy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A - Freeform, Anorexia, Bottom Brian May, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Cuddle, Daddy Freddie!, Fluff, Freddie - Freeform, Freddie and Brian need cuddles!, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Brian May, Insecure Freddie Mercury, Internalized Homophobia, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Little Brian!, M/M, Needs, Poor Freddie, Self Harm, Switch Freddie Mercury, Tickling, Top Brian May, Top Freddie Mercury, Trans Character, Trans Freddie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Brian is a little,he's part of the DDLB(Daddy dom/Little boy) community,living the 90s,he's in his 20s(20 to 27).he's in a home for littles,its when a new daddy comes to get a little,he spots Brian out of them all and picks him.That daddy happens to be Freddie who is in his 30s(Around 30 to 37).Brian is also dealing with body image problems(Anorexia,self harm).Freddie is told of this and helps Brian through it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Freddie mercury/Paul prenter(Minor)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. New Home

** _Cast:_ **

** _Brian May(Freddies Little,DDLB):20(Little age:2 to 4)_ **

**_Freddie Mercury(Freddie also lives with Paul Prenter,_ ' _friend_ ') _(Brians daddy):30_**

** _John Deacon(Rogers little):21(3 to 4)_ **

** _Roger Taylor(Johns daddy):30_ **

**_ Scarlett Johansson as Ally(Littles DDLB home owner).:39(Favours Brian more) _ **

**_ year set:1990s _ **

**_.................................... _ **

**_ Sunflower home,for littles,1993(Monday),8:30AM _ **

Brian is a little,he's in a home for littles at the moment,he has a whole bag of paci's,teddies,blanky,his bottles.Onesies too.He wants a daddy!"Brian!",ally calls,she's the owner of the place,Brian is Twenty."yes Ma'am?",he giggled cutely."you might be getting a new daddy today",she says."Really?",he asked,"mmhmm",she hummed.

"go get your bag",she says,Brian bolted to get it while Freddie was left standing."i'll take him",he says"What you mean Brian?",ally asked,Freddie nodded."just be aware,Brian has problems with body image and Anorexia also self harm,he's shy at first",ally says."okay",Freddie says.

Brian ran back to ally."Brian,this is Freddie,he's gonna be your new daddy",she says."o okay",Brian stuttered."Hi Brian",Freddie says softly,Ally left them to bond."i'm Freddie,your new daddy",he says."H hi",Brian nervously says."do you wanna come with me?",the persian asked,Brian nodded nervously.

Freddie held his hand out,Brian was hesitant at first"i wont hurt you,i promise",Freddie says,making the younger smile.Freddie and Brian left,Freddie also works a high paying job,he has a Rolls Royce in blue.he helped Brian in and strapped him in.Freddie got into the front,keeping an eye on brian,who eventually fell asleep in the car.

"awe",Freddie silently cooed.he pulled up into the drive,grabbed Brian's bag then carried the younger into the house.Thankfully Paul was at work.Freddie has a nursery built for him.he carried Brian to the nursery and lay him in the crib with a kiss to the forehead,he puts the blanket on him,giving Brian his paci and teddy bear."Goodnight,daddy loves you",Freddie cooed. 

After a few hours,Brian eventually woke up.Freddie heard the soft pitter patter of feet on the stairs then the cold hardwood tiles."Hi Angel,sleep well?",the persian asked.Brian nodded with a yawn."are you hungry?",he asked,Brian nodded.the front door opened,Paul was home.

Brian was pulled to freddie protectively,then the persian heard it,"daddy",came a whimper."i'm right here Angel",Freddie says softly.Brian giggled tiredly at the nickname.Freddie picked him up,holding him close as Brian yawned again,sucking on his paci,cuddling his teddy.

"you're absolutely adorable",Freddie says,Brian nodded and fought back another yawn.

the persian puts Brian in the highchair,doing the straps up.Brian still hadn't had breakfast yet."what should we have?",Freddie smiled." 'nana Oatmeal!",Brian spoke up through his paci."banana oatmeal?",Freddie asked,Brian nodded."okay angel",the persian says,he made them both banana Oatmeal.

"tank you daddy",Brian says."you're welcome angel",Freddie says.Brian giggled.he finished his breakfast and waited for Freddie like the good boy he is."good boy",Freddie praised.he lifted up Brian who snuggled into him."Adorable",Freddie says."what do you need Brian?",he asked,"bathroom",Brian says"okay",Freddie says,Brian ran to the bathroom just for an excuse to cut his wrists.

he shut the bathroom door,found his blade and cut his wrists,before pressing tissue to his bleeding wrists,he fainted in the bathroom from the loss of blood.luckily Freddie found him and carried him to the big bedroom.Brian was waking up,he panicked a little bit."hey,its okay Angel,its only me",Freddie tells him softly.

"we don't cut Brian",Freddie says,the younger huffed."stop that",Freddie says.he sat Brian on the bed."let me see",the older says.Brian hesitantly does.Freddie kissed his wrists,making Brian blush and giggle cutely.Freddie then blew a raspberry on the youngers tummy,Brian squealed"daddy!",Freddie chuckled at him,"do you want to cuddle with daddy?",he asked,

"mhmm",Brian nodded."up daddy?p'ease!",he asked.the older picked him up and carried him,tickling his tummy.Brian squealed and giggled."Da Daddy!T that tickles!",he squeals."its supposed to",Freddie shook his head,with a smile.

"Daddy has work now,be good",Freddie says"daddy no leave!",Brian cries."Angel,i have to",Freddie says,he did get a babysitter for Brian.the babysitter happened to be a friend of Freddie's.Roger.

"i want you to be good for the babysitter,okay?",Brian nodded,still sniffling.Freddie kissed his forehead as Roger pulled up."i've got to go now,okay?"Freddie says.Brian nodded.he got a kiss to the forehead,Brian held his blanky close,paci in his mouth,teddy to his chest. 

Roger walked in."Okay Rog,just be aware Brian has problems with Anorexia,body image and self harm",Freddie says.Roger nodded"okay",he says."go,you'll be late",Roger says.Freddie left for work."Hi Brian,i'm Roger",the blonde says.Brian's bottom lip trembled,tears threatened to spill."what's wrong?",Roger asked,Brian started sobbing,ran off to the bedroom and cried in the corner under his blanky. 

"Brian?",he heard Roger call,the younger stayed quiet,shaking with sobs.With that,it was all it took for Roger to call up Freddie...at work.

** _................_ **

**_Freddie:Mercury talking?_ **

**_Roger:Hi,what do i do?Brians run off crying_ **

**_Freddie:what the fuck have you done?!_ **

**_Roger:Nothing Freddie,he ran off crying_ **

**_Freddie:im on my way home_ **

**_............................. _ **

Brian cried himself to sleep.Freddie pulled into the drive"where is he?",he asked Roger."Bedroom",the blonde says,"Angel!",Freddie called,they hear the fast patter of feet"Daddy!",Brian.

"hi Angel",Freddie cooed."did you miss me?",he asked,the younger nodded with a small sniffle."what's wrong?are you having bad thoughts?",the older asked."mmhmm",Brian hummed."awe,you're beautiful no matter what",Freddie tells him.Brian thought otherwise.his mind was telling him otherwise."Angel",Freddie says.Brian held back tears despite his bottom lip trembling.

he sucked on his paci more.hiding his face with his blanky."Look at me Angel",Freddie say softly."Nuh",came a squeak."why?",Freddie asked,going to get Brian's hand.the younger backed off."Brian,come here please,i wont hurt you",Freddie tells him.Brian shook his head,still hiding his face with his blanky,behind it,he was smiling.

"Are you smiling behind that blanky?",Roger then asked.in fact,the blonde went and got his little,bringing him back to Freddie and Brian's.the younger was on the sofa,still hiding his face."still wont show his face",Roger asked."No",the older says.Freddie got the idea to tickle Brian."hmm i wonder",the persian says.

he slowly tickled Brian's sides,making the younger squirm,he was smiling behind his blanky."will you show me your face?",Freddie asked"Nuh daddy",Brian says,holding the blanky tighter against his face,Roger and Freddie start attacking Brian with tickles.

The younger threw his head back with laughter"there we go,the adorable smile",Freddie grinned,"Meanie",Brian pouted,hugging his blanky."stop it",Freddie chuckled at him.Brian went to the kitchen,he tried to reach the top cupboard for his sippy cup.

he stood on the counter,tried to get it,wasn't clear of the space and fell......landing on his knee,he had cut his knee"D Daddy?",Brian sniffled,shuffling into the living room"what happened Angel",Freddie asked upon seeing Blood running down Brian's leg."Sippy",Brian says"oh you want your sippy?",the older asked,the younger nods.

Roger went and got it."what do you want in it?",Freddie asked" duice(Juice)",Brian says"okay",Roger says,he filled it with Juice for Brian,Freddie cleaned up Brian's knee."Daddy,it hurts",Brian sniffled"i know Angel",the older cooed,"you should've asked me if you wanted your sippy",Freddie tells him.Brian nodded.Freddie kissed his cheek.

Brian started drinking from his sippy.he curled up on Freddie's lap still drinking from his sippy cup.John curled up on Rogers lap.

Brian then got up,went to the bedroom found his other stuffies in a box.he brought it down,"Angel", Freddie chuckled"Daddy p'ay!",Brian giggled"sorry Angel",Freddie says.Brian huffed"maybe John'll play with you",the older suggested."would you like that john?",Roger asked.the brunette boy(John)Nodded slowly."go on teddy bear,Brian's gentle and kind",Roger tells him,John shuffled over to the stuffies,Brian sat on his knees,"angel,paci",Freddie says,Brian gave it to him"good boy",he was praised."John,yours too",Roger says,the brunette reluctantly hands it over.

"John",Roger warned,the older men walked to the kitchen to see how the younger two get on"H Hi,i'm Brian",Brian nervously says,blanky in hand"j John",the brunette says.the curly haired boy,pushed the box of stuffies to John with a smile as if to say 'you can have one!'

John picked up a duck.The two were happily playing together,then started....getting tired,falling asleep next to each other."awe",Roger quietly cooed,the two were put in a crib together.blanket on them,stuffies tucked into their chests.paci's in their mouths.

**_ Tuesday,November 4th 1993,4:30AM _ **

"Daddy!",came a cry from the nursery,Roger and Freddie were woken up.they share a bed.they walk to the nursery,found Brian awake and crying.Freddie picked him up,sat him on the big bed"open wide",,the blonde says.Brian does.his temperature is checked"Fever",Roger says"what hurts?",Freddie asked" 'm Throat",Brian coughed into his arm."daddy cuddles",he sniffled."okay Angel",the persian says.he lay Brian in the big bed,went and made him a drink with ice in it to cool down his throat.

"here you go",he says.Brian took the sippy cup and drank it."i know Angel",Freddie cooed."Daddy cuddle!",Brian coughed."soon,okay?",the persian says,Brian nodded.he snuggled into his fluffy onesie.Freddie kissed his head.

 ** _10:20AM_**

Freddie had been in the kitchen when this happened at five in the morning.Paul walked into the kitchen,he had been trying to get Freddie alone.he had his chance at five in the morning and raped Freddie by force,that morning Freddie had stayed in his own room,door shut,crying.He hated himself for it now."Freddie,come out,Brian needs you",Roger says,Freddie opened the door."what happened",Roger asked,"paul,did,he raped me",The persian says"i'll fucking kill him",Roger says.

"don't bother,he's gone anyway",the persian says,he cleaned up,went over to his Angel."Angel",Freddie says,Brian ignored him."Don't ignore me",Freddie warned"daddy no love me",the younger quietly muttered,Brian hadn't eaten yet.

he refused to."Daddy loves you",Freddie says.Brian hid his face behind his blanky."can i see your smile?",Freddie asked."Nuh uh",Brian says.Freddie tickled him again,Brian started squirming,holding the blanky tighter.Freddie tickled his tummy."Daddy!",Brian squealed."awe",Freddie cooed,tickling his baby more.

Brian giggled and squirmed,"show me your smile",the persian says"Nuh,it ugwy!",Brian says"No,its not,its the best smile ever!",Freddie says,kissing his forehead.Brian moved the blanky from his face."awe adorable smile,so cute",Freddie cooed.Brian looked away,his thoughts about his body were coming back...

( _Thoughts_ , **Brian** ')

_you are so Ugly_

**I know**

_So ugly,your daddy hates you_

**SHUT UP!**

_No_

_You are a disgrace_

_Ugly_

_Kill yourself_

**Shut up**

Brian whimpered at the thoughts"Are you having bad thoughts again?"Freddie asked,Brian nodded."Daddy?Am i ugwy?",Brian asked"No,you're beautiful!",Freddie tells him."Absolutely adorable",he cooed.Brian sniffled,he ran to the bedroom.he started crying,again Brian deals with Anorexia,self harm and body image problems."Angel!",Freddie calls.

Brian cried,sobbing.Freddie ran to him,he found Brian tugging at his hair."no,we don't do that",Freddie says,grabbing hold of Brian's wrists and cuddling him."Daddy loves you baby",he cooed softly."do you love daddy",he asked,Brian nodded.he let himself be cuddled,then yawned,cuddling into Freddie"Daddy tired",Brian yawned.the persian carried the younger to the crib. 

he puts Brian in it,blanket on him"Night Angel,daddy loves you",Freddie cooed."Daddy,i wuv you",Brian giggled"i love you too",Freddie says.he puts on the nightlight and shut the door,Brian's thoughts got the better of him.he started quietly crying."D Daddy!",he cried. 

"Daddy!",he cried more.Brian got out his crib,blanky in his hand,paci in his mouth"Daddy",he sniffled."what are you doing up?",Freddie asked"Cuddle",Brian sniffled,Freddie lifted him up."Daddy?",Brian giggled"mhmm",the persian hummed"i wuv you!",Brian says"i love you too Angel",Freddie says.

"Daddy cuddle?",Brian asked"Daddy cuddle",Freddie says.he was getting another little.Brian fell asleep on the sofa,John was of course playing,Roger sat with him.he knew about Freddie getting another little to keep Brian company.Freddie went and did get another little.Brian woke up on Rogers lap."Where daddy?"he asked"he'll be back soon",roger says as the door opens.

"Daddy!",Brian squealed,Freddie span Brian around making him giggle and squeal."who dat?",he asked"a friend for you",Freddie says.Brian went shy."its okay angel",Freddie cooed."this is Morgan,she's gonna be staying here",Freddie says"No",Brian says"why",Freddie asked"you my daddy",the younger says,"of course i'm your daddy,angel",the persian says.Freddie took Morgan to the other nursery,Brian sat there in a huff."Brian",Roger says"Not fair!",Brian sniffled.

"c'mere",Roger says,Brian does"Johnny you too",Roger tells him.John ran to Brian and gave him a big hug!

"better?",the blonde asked,the younger nodded.Freddie came back in,Morgan right behind him."Brian,come here",Freddie says,"he wont Freddie",Roger says."you go and get someone else.can't you see Brian is uncomfortable with it,i understand Brian with the Anorexia,body image and self harm",Roger says.

"daddy meanie",Brian huffed."Brian",Freddie warned"Nuh uh",Brian says."Brian,come here now,i'm sure you don't want to be punished",Freddie says."Daddy Meanie!",Brian sniffled,running off to HIS nursery and curling up in HIS crib.

he started crying"Angel?",the Persian says"go away!",Brian cried.He sniffled"Angel,i want to see your smile",Freddie says,he tickled Brian's tummy and ribs.Brian never giggled or laughed,he pushed Freddie away with a huff."don't Angel",Freddie warned"go 'way daddy",Brian sniffled."No,look at me",Freddie says.Brian sat up in the crib,bars down,Freddie cups his cheeks.he kissed Brian's forehead"Angel,you're beautiful no matter what,don't let anyone get you down",the persian tells him.

"sorry daddy",Brian pouts"you've done nothing wrong",Freddie says."don't you wanna meet Morgan",he asked"No daddy,feel sick",Brian says."okay",Freddie says,Brian went off to the bathroom to make himself sick,he forced two fingers down his throat and was sick.losing weight again and again and again.he eventually passed out in the bathroom.Roger found him hours later.dazed."its only me Brian",Roger says.he got Brian into the living room,got him drink water from his sippy.

"good boy",the blonde praised as Freddie ran in tripping over his own two feet.he walked to Brian"Angel",he says"Daddy",Brian whimpered"i'm right here angel",Freddie cooed"i'm right here",he softly says.

"i'm scared daddy",Brian whimpered.Freddie took Brian into his arms"shh,its okay Angel,i'm here,daddy's here baby",Freddie cooed,holding Brian as he cried."shh shh its alright",the persian cooed,rocking Brian softly."i'm scared daddy!",Brian cries"shh i know you're scared doll",Freddie cooed.

////////////////////

_This is Only a one part story?Does anyone want a part 2?_


	2. Daddys Words

** _Three days later_ **

Its been three days,Brian hasn't eaten yet,he refuses to.Freddie tries to get him to eat but No,that wont happen,they've had to call an ambulance a lot in those three days because Brian kept passing out and puking up.

"Brian?its daddy",Freddie says quietly,hoping brian heard him,he hears crying"Doll?",the persian cooed softly"go 'way' ",Brian sniffled."what's wrong?are you feeling sick?",Freddie asked,Brian nods,he had a fever."if you start feeling dizzy tell me",Freddie says" 'kay",Brian yawned.

Roger came in"Brian sick as well?",he asked"mhmm",Freddie hums"so is John",Roger says.

"Daddy?",was heard a minute after"yes?",Freddie says"dizzy",Brian yawned.Roger called an ambulance,Freddie carried Brian downstairs!

The ambulance soon arrived,Brian got checked over despite him constantly trying to curl up on Freddie's lap. "case of the flu,he's gonna be okay",the paramedic says.Paul had come home.Roger knew what was gonna happen,Freddie followed Paul to the bedroom with a 'help me please?' look on his face.after minutes of silence,there was a scream.

Freddie,he was tied to the bed in his boxers,Paul was roughly kissing him that Freddie had tried to avoid so badly.The irish man is also into wax play.....that hurt Freddie a lot along with a collar locked onto his neck,Paul left the room.leaving Freddie tied up,Roger dashed to the bedroom"help me Rog",Freddie sobs.

the blonde got the persian untied and the collar around his neck off."its okay Freddie",Roger says"lets get this wax off",Roger says,they went to the bathroom.after a few minutes of Roger trying to scrub the wax off,freddie laughing."stop squirming",Roger says"it tickles!",Freddie says.

"oh?",the blonde smirked"No",Freddie says,he ran but was caught around the waist."l let meheh go",Freddie giggles,Roger tickled his belly"R Roggie Ststohohohop!",the persian laughed,the blonde gave in.

"Daddy!",Brian whined,"don't whine,whiney boys don't get",Freddie says,walking into the kitchen topless in just jeans."cuddles!",Brian says"Demanding are we?",Freddie asked,tilting the littles chin."N No daddy",Brian stammered. 

"You better not",Freddie says.it went silent."Boo!",Roger says,tickling Freddie again on the sides"R Roger st stop!",the persian laughed only to be pinned to the wall and tickled.

"St stop it please!",Freddie giggled,Roger tickled the persian's underarms and ribs."R Roger st stop",Freddie says between giggles."T this.....hahaha..T Torture!",the persian laughed. 

Roger used the handcuffs on Freddie and hooked the chain to the hook on the wall.Freddie was stuck in quite the ticklish situation.

Rogers parents and Freddie's parents were coming over"let me go Rog",Freddie says"Nope",Roger says,writing 'Tickle me' on the persian's tummy."take it off",Freddie squirmed."Nope",Roger teased.

Freddie got tickled as the two adults parents walk in."Roger!",Freddie squeals."Roger,let my son go",Bomi,Freddie's dad spoke up."H Hi",Roger stammered."Help me dad,i've been stuck here",Freddie says,he broke the chain on the cuffs.he walked to his parents.Brian came down,in jogging bottoms,topless with a fever"hey baby",Freddie says.

"Daddy",Brian whimpered.the persian puts his hand to his baby's forehead."Fever",he says."what do you need honey?",Freddie asked."Cuddles",Brian spoke quietly to his daddy."C'mere then",the persian says,Brian puts himself on his daddy's lap."my adorable little teddy bear",Freddie says hoping to get a giggle from his little boy.Brian ran off to the bedroom then Freddie hears a smash.he ran to the bedroom"Brian!",he scolds.Brian only did the innocent face"C'mere please",Freddie says,"why did you do it?,"he asked"dunno daddy",Brian says"yes you do Brian,tell me",Freddie says "unless you want a spanking with the paddle",Freddie added"i'm sorry daddy!",Brian cries."hey now",Freddie softened up,picking up his little one.

"i'm not angry or mad",Freddie smiled.he tickled Brian all over,making him laugh and squirm.Freddie found Brian's most ticklish spots:

Tummy

Ribs

Feet

underarms

back

Brian is awfully ticklish.he squealed as Freddie blew a raspberry on his ticklish tummy."tickle tickle tickle little one",the persian teased,tickling him more."tickle tickle tickle",Freddie teased,tickling Brian all over.the persian picked up a really fluffy feather duster,wiggling it toward Brian who by now was pinned down to the sofa by his daddy."Daddy no!",Brian squeals then bursts into adorable giggles upon feeling the duster shuffle all over his ticklish,smooth tummy."tickle tickle Brian tickle tickle",Freddie cooed to his little one,tickling him more with the duster,shuffling it along his ribs and thighs.

Brian squealed with ticklish laughter."Coochie coochie coo i'm gonna get you",Freddie says,blowing a raspberry on brian's side."D daddy!",he squealed.Brian kicked and squealed,Freddie carried him to the bedroom,grabbing the padded,fluffy cuffs to handcuff Brian to the bed,he rubbed the fluffy cuffs on brian's armpits.then handcuffed him to the bed,by his wrists,ankles and trying his toes back."well then,look at you,my little adorable baby",Freddie cooed,Brian whined and blushed."you're my good boy",Freddie says"are you?",Freddie asked"yes daddy",Brian giggles.

"good boy",Freddie says,kissing brian's forehead gently.Freddie slowly skitters his fingers up and down Brian's sides softly,the younger squirmed with small giggles.then Freddie picked up a fluffy electric feather duster,he tickled Brian's soles with it,Brian squealed.the duster was put down.Freddie straddled Brian's hips gently,kissing his forehead once more.he untied Brian and flipped him onto his tummy.Freddie kneads the heel of his hands gently into Brian's shoulder blades"does this feel good baby?",he asked"yes daddy",Brian yawned.Freddie picked up the nice lotion,honey scented.

Freddie kept being gentle with Brian,he kissed his cheek and tucked him in to sleep"G'night honey,sleep tight",he cooed.


	3. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a bad day,Freddie cheers him up.

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&index=94](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&index=94) _

_**After work** _

Brian had come home in a grump"baby",Freddie says"bad day?",he asked"yes daddy",Brian says,Freddie carried him to the bedroom,handcuffing him to the bed.Ankles raised on a couple pillows each then handcuffed to the bed.Freddie tickled his baby's armpits.Brian squealed.Freddie kept up the tickling."D daddy!St stop it!",Brian laughed,he got a break,Freddie went to get four electric toothbrushes to tickle Brian with.he came back,taped the toothbrushes to brian's soles while tickling his tummy with a feather duster."DAddy!",Brian squeals with ticklish laughter.the toothbrushes were taken off as Freddie pounced,tickling his baby's sides fast,Roger came in and joined in,tickling Brian's feet.

"tickle tickle!",Freddie says,blowing raspberries all over Brian's tummy and sides.he blew a raspberry in his baby's underarms,Brian squealed as the raspberries continued.Freddie pulled back,helping Brian drink a sip of water"good boy",he cooed."so good",he cooed once more.Freddie then got tied to the bed by Brian"Brian don't you dare",Freddie warns"revenge daddy",Brian smiled.Freddie was already in boxers.Brian starts at his daddy's sides,Freddie's weak spot.The persian started giggling.Brian kept tickling his sides."Brihihian!",Freddie giggles more ,his arms above him in padded handcuffs,ankles in padded handcuffs.Brian tickled up and down Freddie's ribs and sides."Brian baby stop",Freddie giggled,going red in the face,Brian stops to let him breathe.

Freddie hid his face in the pillow"daddy?",Brian says"you little shit",Freddie says.Brian rubs baby oil onto his daddy's sensitive soles,sides,belly button,armpits."B Brian don't",Freddie pants,he's slipping fast.Brian noticed the glossy look in his eyes."Freddie?",Brian says,they do switch from time to time,now Freddie needed comfort.Brian ran a bath for Freddie,bubble bath."Freddie?You with me",Brian asked,Freddie nodded,his legs gave out.he got Freddie in the tub.Brian now needed to be the dom.he washed Freddie's hair softly doing aftercare.

he got Freddie out and into warm clothes,clean boxers(Sorry,Freddie doesn't have a dick,he's trans FTM,he wears packing boxers. https://paxsies.com/ )."good boy",Brian says.he felt Freddie curl up against his chest.for once Brian was gonna take care of Freddie.he kissed Freddie's forehead.he pulled the duvet over them"G'night",Brian says,Freddie had already fallen asleep.Brian kissed Freddie's cheek,they cuddled.

_ **the next morning** _

"Good Morning",Freddie yawned,walking into the kitchen in just a hoodie and his packing boxers."Morning",Brian says"Whatever happened to calling me daddy?",Freddie teased."Not after last night",Brian says."get over it,its harmless fun",Freddie smiled,that bright smile,eyes glowing."Stop it",Brian hissed."Watch your attitude",Freddie warned.he had got his test results back for AIDS.....it came back positive for AIDS.Freddie's smile faded,the happy look in his eyes went away.Freddie started crying into his arms,hard."Freddie?",Brian says"Fuck Off",Freddie snaps,he went to the bedroom.he was upset.

Roger came into the bedroom."what's up?",he asked"leave me alone Roger",Freddie sniffled."its positive?isn't it?",Roger asked,Freddie nodded.Roger hugs him."what am i gonna tell Brian",Freddie says"the truth",Roger says.Freddie went downstairs,still upset."babe",he says quietly,Brian looked at him,catching the bloodshot eyes"remember the blood test i had to take?",Freddie says"mhmm",Brian hums"well.....it came back positive for AIDS",Freddie says."i'm dying Bri",he says,choking back the sobs,threatening to leave his throat,they hugged tightly,Freddie shook with sobs.he doesn't deserve this."its alright",brian says."I don't deserve this",Freddie says.Brian kept his arms around the older."I know its not fair Freddie",Brian.

"love me like there's no tomorrow,hold me in your arms,tell me you mean it,this is our last goodbye",Freddie sighed.

_**You had to kill the conversation** _   
_**You always had the upper hand** _   
_**Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand** _   
_**You had to go and ruin all our plans** _   
_**Packed your bags and you're leaving home** _   
_**Got a one-way ticket and you're all set to go** _   
_**But we have one more day together, so** _

_**Love me like there's no tomorrow** _   
_**Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it** _   
_**This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over** _   
_**But today just love me like there's no tomorrow** _

_**I guess we drift alone in separate ways** _   
_**I don't have all that far to go** _   
_**God knows I learnt to play the lonely man** _   
_**I've never felt so low in all my life** _   
_**We were born to be just losers** _   
_**So I guess there's a limit on how far we go** _   
_**But we only have one more day together so** _

_**Love me like there's no tomorrow** _   
_**Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it** _   
_**This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over** _   
_**But today just love me like there's no tomorrow** _

_**Tomorrow god knows just where I'll be** _   
_**Tomorrow who knows just what's in store for me** _   
_**Anything can happen but we only have one more day together, yeah** _   
_**Just one more day forever, so** _

_**Love me like there's no tomorrow** _   
_**Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it** _   
_**This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over** _   
_**But today just love me like there's no tomorrow** _

Freddie had not long come out as trans,FTM,only a year ago,he came out as trans to his parents,his mother accepts, but his father....not so much.Freddie has his binder on,Brian strokes the olders hair."i know its not fair Freddie",Brian says,cupping his lovers cheek."i'm not even a fucking man",Freddie huffed,pulling away"i'm a fucking tranny,who doesn't even deserve to exist",Freddie says,sliding down the wall,arms wrapped around himself."Don't say that Freddie,you do deserve to exist.all because your trans,doesn't change a thing",Brian says."it does",Freddie says.

"I have shit parents,my sister hates me,dad hates me,mum is half hating me",he snapped.Tears down his tan cheeks.he tried to pull away from Brian.now in full tears."don't fucking touch me",Freddie says."nope",Brian says,he pulled Freddie to the bedroom"you've cared for me,i'm doing the same for you",Brian says"leave me alone then ",Freddie says."No",Brian says"look at you,what do you see?",he asked"Me",Freddie snarled."I see an adorable,handsome Freddie",Brian says."shut up",Freddie says."Freddie,look at you,you're adorable,handsome,nothing can change that",Brian says,pinning him down"get off Brian",Freddie sighed.Brian moved off Freddie's arms,straddling his waist.

then his sides felt ticklish....Brian was tickling him."St stop it",he started giggling,his arms pinned above him in handcuffs.

Brian then tickled the persians ribs.

he picked up the duster,Freddie had used to tickle him with.he tickled Freddie's sensitive tummy with it,Freddie squealed a little to hard.the younger then spider tickled Freddie's underarms fast making Freddie giggle and laugh,squirming.Freddie's ankles were locked in stocks,his toes tied back."Please don't",Freddie begged between giggles,"not until you cheer up",Brian says,grabbing a hairbrush and using it on Freddie's ticklish soles.Freddie screamed with laughter.Brian kept up the tickling switching between feet.he slowly made his way to Freddie's thighs,pinching lightly and tickling.Freddie's legs spread.

"awe tickle tickle",Brian teased,tickling up and down his lovers thighs gently with a soft fluffy feather."B Bri!P please!C can't t take!a anymore!",Freddie begged,Brian stops to let him breathe.he left Freddie tied to the bed.Came back in with two more fluffy feathers,tickling Freddie's exposed clit.Freddie giggles.then laughs as his waist line was tickled.Freddie then felt a fluffy duster tickling his clit."B brian stop it!",the persian whimpers.Brian does,he got Freddie's boxers back on him."c'mere Freddie",Brian ,says"No",Freddie says,he got up,left the room,went to the bathroom.he looked at himself."I'm so fucking girly!",he says to himself before he broke down in tears.

"Freddie?Open the door",Brian says"L Leave me alone",Freddie stammers,tears burning his eyes.the door opened.Freddie's hair hiding his face."look at me Freddie",Brian says"N No",Freddie stammered.Brian held onto Freddie's hips,kissing his neck"G get off me",Freddie almost giggled"giggle Freddie,i know you want to",Brian says,nipping and kissing at the persians neck even more.Freddie only smiled,wouldn't giggle.Brian then tickled his lovers sides slowly.Freddie squirmed trying to get away from the tickling."I'm not gonna stop",Brian grinned.he squeezed Freddie's sides making him squeal.

"A asshole!",he laughed,falling into Brian's arms."there we go,the smile i want to see",Brian says.That smile stayed on Freddie's face for the evening,the two danced the night away,candles lit.soft romantic music playing,Freddie against Brian's chest.arms around his neck,his lovers hands on his waist."love me like there's No tomorrow,hold me in your arms and tell me you mean it",Freddie says in a soft spoken voice.They kissed for the first time passionately."i love you",they say.

"tonight is our last goodbye, very soon it'll be over,love me like there's no tomorrow,hold me in your arms and tell me you mean it,this is our last goodbye,very soon it'll be over but today just love me like there's no tomorrow",Freddie sang softly."i love you",Brian smiled.

as the evening turned to night,they settle down in bed,Freddie against Brian's chest in his arms."G'night Freddie,i love you",Brian smiled softly.They cuddle in bed.the room dim.

_ **keep scrolling** _

_ **thats it** _

_ **keep going** _

_ **yes keep going** _

_**That's the end of Their story** _

Thank you for reading this!

I appreciate all the lovely comments from you all!

I hope in the future i will return to this but for now

AIDS IS NOT A JOKE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and love


End file.
